Legend of the Sailors Eclipso
by Satori Blackthorn
Summary: This is my take on how the 'Sailor Empire' started. Short, and I thought it answered some things...


This story is based on an original idea that suddenly popped into my head while I was screwing with the fonts on my computer. Yeah, strange I know. Anyway, I thought it filled in some holes, or things that I'd missed. The story is loosely based off the wonderful world of Sailor Moon, who might I add, does not belong to me. sigh. On with the fic. Please review if you read it. Thanks Satori  
  
Legend of the Sailors Eclipso  
  
Long ago, in a city far, far away there lived a great civilization. They were a quiet colony until one day their peace was shattered by the arrival of a new and terrible enemy. This enemy wanted to destroy the fragile peace that held the people together. Angered that the enemy was trying to destroy their homes, the people called upon their Gods to send them help. On the day of the next full Earth, their prayers were rewarded, a blazing passed high overhead the village. The primitive terrorists had never before seen such a phenomenon and ran away in fear. Only the bravest of all the men had chose to stay and that was their leader. The man was not scared so easily and began attacking the villages on his own. He burnt the people's crops and their houses. He killed their livestock and stole their food and valuables. Once again the people turned to their mighty Gods to help them survive this onslaught of hatred. The very next day the villagers were surprised to find two young girls in the village. They thought that they were part of their enemy's troops and prepared to attack the strange girls. The two girls held their ground and did not fight back, even when the villagers pelted them with their insults and their fists. Confused, the villagers asked who they were and why they did not raise arms against them. They answered, "we were sent to help you fight the evil that is plaguing your land." The surrounding people laughed, for the girls were young, hardly looking like the mighty warriors they had prayed for. They thought perhaps that these girls were playing a joke. The girls did not react to their laughter and instead pulled out two mysterious looking sticks and waved them around in the air. Scant moments later, they were bathed in lights brighter than the strongest flame. The villagers, fearing the spectacle, stepped back and cowered behind the elders. The elders were amazed though, they did not have the same fears as the people hiding behind them. This was because in the ancient text, a prophecy foretold the coming of two magical princesses with wondrous powers who would arrive on the eve of the full Earth, in the time of the village's greatest need. They would come to counter the evil cursing their home. When the mysterious lights surrounding the two girls had disappeared, the villagers saw they were dressed in different clothing as before, confirming that the magic was indeed real and not a hoax. The villagers humbly bowed before them and asked them to get rid of their unwanted visitor. The girls only nodded and walked towards the sea where the man had set up camp. Together the two of them battled the man. Using the power harnessed from the raging sea, whistling wind, trembling earth and hottest flame, they banished him to the farthermost reaches of the inhabited western lands. When the villagers came to thank the girls they replied only that it was what they were meant to do. Despite the warrior-girls protests they villagers decided to throw a party in their honor, to repay them for defeating the evil man. That night, there was a strange phenomenon in the sky, a bright beam of light landed in the midst of their celebration. The beam of light landed on the two girls and took them into the starry sky, never to come back to the village again, only remembered in tales told by the elder generation to the younger members by the bright fireside that reminded them so much of the magic surrounding the two girls. They were the first senshi, the Sailors Eclipso. And though no one knows exactly where they came from and where they went to, both of them were the first guardians of the people of the Lunar Settlement, under the rule of Queen Serenity the first.  
  
The End. maybe 


End file.
